


Never Again

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, this is not ok at all, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis mourns her sons' and brother's deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is not ok at all  
> IM SORRY IN ADVANCE OK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

I'm always too late, thought Dis, standing at the grave of her sons and her brother. Too late for my grandfather, my father, my husband, my brothers, my sons. I waited too long and when I came they were gone. I never got to say goodbye.  
My poor sons, she thought. They had so much ahead of them--they were barely more than children. It seemed like just yesterday they were running around, screeching when their uncle would catch them. Their laughter had always filled the house, and now it would never be heard again. They had been taken far too early. How could she move on and love again when everything she loved was taken from her, over and over again?  
And Thorin--he had fought so hard and sacrificed so much for a kingdom he wouldn't see the return of. He had given up almost everything for Erebor. Now she would have to rule alone, and when she died, the line of Durin would go with her. She would not find another love, only to have them taken from her once more. Dis had learned her lesson--she would hold no one dear to her heart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I WARNED YOU IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'm sorry I don't know why I wrote this


End file.
